Reflections
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: The Acclimation Diaries one shot, taking place directly after the final chapter of TAD. Written in EPOV for Fandom Gives Back. Vamp/Vamp.


All the usual disclaimers apply.

Big ups and many thanks to my wonderful beta, **vjgm** and the fabulously awesome **kimpy0464** for her pre-reading skillz *kitteh loves all around*

Okies, so the deets! This lil ditty was conjured up for the fabulously wonderful** Horizon77**, who was lovely enough to purchase me for **The Fandom Gives Back Eclipse!** This is a one shot from **The Acclimation Diaries**, taking place directly after the final chapter, utilizing the Treatwards from chapters, 8, 9 & a smidgen of 13 as the prompts. I think the three of them played quite nicely together ;) I hope you all enjoy and Jenn, I loves ya babes, this one's for you kid!

* * *

*~EPOV~*

Bella and I stayed out in the wilderness for the better part of a week, hunting naked and making love wherever we damn well pleased.

As we headed back to the house, we stopped at a stream to wash off the forest grime. Standing next to the water she looked like some wild heathen, animal of a woman. She was filthy and had a multitude of sticks, leaves and dried animal blood in her hair and she'd never looked sexier.

Alice had clearly been by, leaving a fresh set of clothing on a nearby rock, thank goodness, at least we wouldn't have to sneak into the house naked. Of course, if I had my way, Bella would always be naked. Maybe we could make that some sort of bedroom rule.

When we arrived back at the house, it was practically a fight for Bella's attention between Alice, Esme, Jasper and Emmett. Everyone wanted a piece of my wife in one form or another.

_She looks well, Edward_, Carlisle thought to me as he noted Bella's pallor and soft red eyes, as a medical professional would. There was a barrage of questions coursing through his mind about her transformation, but Carlisle was patient and could wait, unlike the other four.

Rose wander up beside me, trying to act uninterested in the whole thing. _Not bad, I guess, for someone who was ridiculously plain as a human_. When I glared at her, she rolled hers at me and took a very loud superfluous breath. _Oh for God sake you take everything so seriously. She's gorgeous, okay? Happy now?_

"Way to go, dude," Emmett beamed with pride and a hearty slap on the back. "You're finally a man!"

"Bella and I had sex on our honeymoon, Emmett," I whispered, trying to be discrete, but Bella's eyes snapped to mine as the word "sex" left my mouth. A flirty smile curled her ripe lips and all I wanted to do was yank her upstairs and claim her body…again.

_Oh no you don't, Edward, she's my best friend and it's my turn!_

Her turn, as if Bella was a shiny new toy to play with. But to my surprise, Bella breezed over and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back a little later," she said over her shoulder with a giggle as she ran out of the door with Alice, and shockingly, Rosalie.

"Girl talk," Jasper, Emmett and I said in unison as our wives disappeared.

I guess I shouldn't have been too shocked about that Rose was accompanying Bella and Alice for a session of female bonding, their relationship seemed to be blossoming, even before the transformation. In fact, some of the more interesting and fun things Bella and I attempted before the wedding _were_ Rose's ideas.

"So, as I was saying," Emmett said, giving me a shove with the heel of his hand, "I know you two had sex on your honeymoon jackass, what I meant was now you've had the proper hot monkey vamp lovin'." He started waggling his eyebrows at me and elbowed me in the ribs. "Eh…ehhhh…"

"Yes, Emmett, it was beyond mind blowing," I admitted, "but that is all you're getting out of me."

"Thank God, I don't want all of your horny details," Jasper said with a shudder.

"Pfft, yeah, me neither," Emmett responded defensively.

I tried to ignore his thoughts to the contrary, shaking my head as I turned and headed upstairs to take a shower. The stream served its purpose and removed the surface dirt, but I felt like I needed a proper washing.

I'd originally wanted to bathe with Bella, lend a hand and help her with all the hard to reach places, like a good husband should. But my dear sweet sisters threw a monkey wrench in that plan. Damn it.

After my shower I smiled to myself as I stood in front of our bed. I'd never had a bed in here before, never needed one…until now. The last time we were in this house I sat on the duvet with noise-cancelling earphones on, music full blast, trying to drown out the sound and the thoughts of the others being intimate on a regular basis.

Not anymore. Bella and I would contribute our own whimpers and moans of ecstasy to the symphony of love making in the house. That made me smile even wider. Granted, the others did try to be quiet, mostly, but there was only so much one could do in a house full of vampires.

I wanted to do something with Bella when she got back, but I couldn't decide what it would be yet. I had to keep my plans loose and indecisive. Otherwise Alice might warn Bella of what I was up to and I wanted it to be a surprise, for both of us.

The distinct harmony of three women's giggles preceded Rose and Alice's thoughts by a fraction of a second as the girls moved toward the house. Of course Bella's laugh was the loudest, most melodious of them all; however I might be slightly biased about that.

As I looked at the bed and the enormous, full length mirror, my plans for Bella this afternoon started to solidify. I quickly yanked the comforter off of the bed and shoved it into the closet before I repositioned the mirror at the foot of the bed. Yes, that would do nicely indeed. I hadn't bothered with clothes when I got out of the shower so I leapt into the bed to wait for Bella to enter.

I debated on how I should present myself to her, completely exposed or covered? I drew the sheet up and pulled it off three times before I finally settled on partial coverage. I was snapped to attention when Bella's delicious scent, rich with excitement and desire, swirled around me as she made her way to our room. I could barely contain myself.

_Play it cool, Edward_, I reminded myself as I sprawled lazily across the mattress, reaching for the stereo remote and clicking on the power, filling the air with soft romantic music.

The door flung open and Bella stopped short, gasping at the sight before her…me, lounging in the bed, wearing nothing but a very small sliver of twelve hundred thread count, Egyptian cotton sheet and a mischievous grin.

"You're naked," she mouthed to me, not wanting to say anything out loud because everyone else was home. We'll see how long her silence will last once I get my fingers and my mouth on her.

I waggled my eyebrows and crooked my finger at her, calling her over.

Bella stifled a giggle as she looked back over her shoulder with a naughty smirk, before she quietly closed the door and sashayed into the middle of the room. Now Bella was undeniably sexy as a human but she was a force to be reckoned with as a vampire, my brothers couldn't even deny that. At least out loud anyway.

She began to strip off her shirt, moving to the music in the air and passing through a patch of sunlight peeking through the window. The sun was starting to set, casting almost a pink glow over her iridescent skin.

And this magnificent creature was my wife. There truly was a God.

Bella touched the bare skin of my exposed leg as she moved along the edge of the bed. God it was delicious, just the feeling of her finger on the sensitive flesh on the underside of my knee. It was almost too much to take, but I managed to restrain myself from leaping at her like a lecherous miscreant.

The soft green satin bra she'd been wearing hit the floor and she turned around, glancing demurely over her shoulder at me as she worked the button of her jeans at a leisurely human pace. Her full hips swayed back and forth as she pushed the thick denim down past her buttocks to reveal that she wasn't wearing any kind of panties under her jeans.

I felt the growl building as I stared at the soft, smooth, round flesh and thought about all the times I'd wanted to bite it and smirking to myself because if I really wanted to, I could.

Silently sitting up and sliding to the edge of the bed, I circled my hands around Bella's waist. My lips ghosted along the gentle curve of her hip and the ample swell of her decadent backside. I softly nibble, teasing her with the sensation of my teeth against her flesh. I could have bitten her hard, I knew she enjoyed that sort of thing from the five days we spent in the wilderness, but she would cry out and our little quiet game would be over all too quickly.

I pulled her down to the bed in front of me, positioning our bodies until I could see our reflection in the mirror. God but she was beautiful, especially naked.

"You're quiet," I said, my voice barely whispering over her skin as I began to kiss her neck, my tongue darting out to taste her sweet skin.

"Everyone's home," she responded on a soft breath, "they'll hear."

Flattening my palm over her belly, I pulled her closer, letting her feel the erection I had for her against her back.

"Do you know how many decades I've had to sit back and try to ignore every moan, every grunt and every lust filled thought that I've heard from my family?" I asked, my fingers crawling over her sumptuous bossom, massaging her glorious breasts and pinching each nipple in turn. "Listen, do you hear them?"

Bella stopped writhing against me and I watched her reflection in the mirror, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the sounds outside our room…_a whimper, a sinful groan, a deep throaty growl..._ "Yes," she panted as my right hand began to slither down past her navel, my fingertips grazing over her pubic bone.

"I've been waiting to have you like this, in my bed, ever since I accepted that I truly wanted you to be a vampire," I whispered, cupping her warm, wet sex, pressing the heel of my hand against her clitoris and sinking one finger deep inside of her.

She sighed as her head lolled back against my shoulder and she gripped my hair in her fist.

"I feel depraved and dirty," I murmured, taking her earlobe between my teeth for a quick nibble, "because there is a part of me that wants everyone in the house to hear you breathing my name as you come."

Her body started to tremble and I could feel a wave of desire ripple through the room, courtesy of Jasper I'm sure. I couldn't stop myself; I flexed my hips, pressing myself against her spine as I slid another finger inside of her tumultuous body.

"Open your eyes Bella," I breathed, "I want you to watch the way I pleasure you." Her eyes fluttered open and bore into mine through the mirror, she was truly my world. "You are so beautiful."

"_You_ make me beautiful," she whispered, moaning as my fingers pulsed against the elusive G spot. "The way you touch me and love me…oh Edward…"

The words caught in the back of her throat and turned into a virtual orgasmic chorus of sound. Even though she didn't finish what she was trying to say, I was almost certain I understood. I knew she was beautiful, but she felt beautiful when she was with me, alone, bare and at the mercy of what pleasures I could bring her. It was strange, but I'd never felt more like a man than I did right now, coming to that realization.

Why on earth did I ever hesitate turning her? Why was I so stubborn for so long?

I gripped her around the waist and lifted her body enough to slide into position and lower her slowly onto my more than ready erection.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" I moaned, leaning my forehead against the back of her shoulder. I shuddered with pleasure, enveloped in her sweet warmth as I peered at our reflection four feet away.

Staring at our bodies in the mirror, I watched where we came together as one and I became transfixed almost instantly. The way the insides of her thighs flexed and released as she moved with me. The shadowed pink of her moist lips wrapped around my cock. The way my middle finger circled, teasing the sensitive flesh of her clitoris. The entire movement of our love making was hypnotizing to me.

I finally looked up, wanting to see what mask of ecstasy my glorious wife was wearing, only to find her watching _me_, smiling. I should have felt embarrassed for being caught in such a brazen act of debauchery as voyeurism, even if I was only observing the act I was currently engaging in. But I didn't, I felt exhilarated and smiled back at her instead. Her eyes were hooded with lust and she licked her lips, almost nervously. It was as if she wanted to say something, but hadn't drummed up the courage to spit it out yet.

"Do you like to watch us Edward?" she finally asked shyly, circling one trembling finger around her right nipple.

"Yes," I answered honestly. In fact I was considering mirroring the entire room so I could watch every move she made from every angle possible. "I love watching you," I whispered as I thrust deeper, touching the spot inside of her that made her catch her breath and her eyes roll back in her head.

She placed her hand over mine and guided my finger an eighth of a centimeter to the left. With a shuddering gasp and a low moan, I felt her inner muscles spasm around my length, making me hiss with desire.

"Shit," I growled, fisting my hand in her hair, biting into the side of her neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to know that this round of love making would not be quiet for much longer.

Bella stopped breathing and her body snapped taut. I stilled my movement, knowing she was teetering on the edge of her orgasm, but I wasn't quite finished with her yet.

I stared at her reflection. Her frame sprawled out in front of me, for my eyes and my eyes alone to feast upon. The curve of her breast, so delicate and still very human save for the darker shade of her nipples, which I found to be twice as alluring as before. I drew the tip of my nose up along the mark on her neck where I'd taken her into my world and made her mine forever, to the soft spot behind her ear that still drove me to distraction every time I saw it.

"I love the way it feels when you come," I breathed, kissing her skin, "the warm, wet squeeze of your body along every inch of my…" I stopped for a second. I wanted to say it, God knows I thought it a thousand times over but could I say that word out loud to Bella?

"Say it, Edward, please say it," she begged, her entire body trembling against mine.

I felt a dirty grin spread across my face as I watched myself lean in close to her ear. "My cock," I whispered as I slowly thrust into her.

She whimpered, her eyes fluttered back in her head and I felt the muscles begin to tighten around me.

"Yes, Bella," I panted, feeling my own climax spooling up in the pit of my belly, "just like that, don't stop." By the time I'd uttered the last word I was growling and breathing through my clenched teeth, trying to stave off the urge to come with every movement.

Bella pressed my fingers harder against her clit with one hand and she reached back, gripping my hair with the other. I watched her mouth move; her teeth bite into the gentle flesh of her lip until she finally gave in and let the orgasm wash over her.

"Ohhhhh Edwarrrrd…" she cried out, so loud and clear that the windows of our room shook.

Something primal inside of me snapped as I started to come. "Fuck," I mumbled against her skin, growling like a wild animal and continued to swear uncharacteristically. "Shit…fuck." I wanted to bite her again, and I'm pretty sure I did because I heard her squeal with ecstasy and pull my hair even harder while I was coming inside of her, claiming her as mine.

We sat there like that, possibly for hours, but time really had no meaning when you lived forever. Eventually, we settled back into the bed and Bella curled up into my arms.

After we watched the sun set over the trees through the wall sized window and made love in the dark, quietly worshiping each other from head to toe and back again.

I adored the level of comfort we had with each other that we didn't need to be loud and obnoxious every time we were intimate. If I was being completely truthful, that's the way I preferred it, soft, quiet and slow, enjoying every delectable inch of each other's flesh.

Just before dawn Bella started gently running her fingers through my chest hair as the sun rose, paining the skyline with color and light again. A sliver made its way up the bed, hitting the bare flesh of our legs and showering the room with dazzling hues.

"They aren't going to let us live last night down are they?" she asked.

I'd already heard Emmett and Jasper's thoughts on this subject, all the ways they planned on tormenting myself and Bella, relentlessly every chance they would get.

"Not for a very, very long time I'm afraid."

I sighed and wanted to be upset with their infantile behavior but in all honesty, I liked being a functioning member of this family. Finally. And it was all thanks to Bella.

My love.

My wife.

* * *

_First, thank you for taking the time to read, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this little romp through Edward's head and again, thank you to **Horizon77** for donating to such a lovely cause. _

_I'd also like to thank the lovely ladies behind **Fandom Gives Back Eclipse**; the grand total donated to **Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation** was **$141,864!** So amazing! _


End file.
